Eternimatrix
The Eternimatrix is one of Blukic and Driba's creations, and the successor to the Ultimatrix. It is the device that Hero of Heroes revolves around. Appearance The Eternimatrix resembles a sports watch. It has the core pushed into the faceplate, which is overlapped by another, dark green faceplate that is made entirely of glass, having two white stripes that form the hourglass of the intergalactic piece symbol. It has a black, greyscale, and green color scheme, with metallic tubes coming from the faceplate. It does not have any buttons, instead responding to Ben's touch. Features General *Just like the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Eternimatrix mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in playlists of 10. *The Eternimatrix has a DNA scanner. *The Eternimatrix has a quick change feature. **Manually touching the Eternimatrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal, but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. *The Eternimatrix has a Master Control. However, due to Ben being 18, it is already unlocked. *The Eternimatrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/more stable. *The Eternimatrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *Unlike the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Eternimatrix does not mistransform. **If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault, caused by his habit of slamming his hand too hard on the core. *The Eternimatrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. *When transformed, the Eternimatrix protects the user from negative effects such as possession. *If someone tries to tamper with the Eternimatrix against the user's will, it creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Once placed on the wearer, the Eternimatrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. *The Eternimatrix is able to repair genetic damage. *The Eternimatrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The Eternimatrix changes the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. *The Eternimatrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is activated by pressing the Eternimatrix symbol as an alien hard enough, causing four spikes to emerge diagonally from the symbol. **The features work by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. *The Eternimatrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a Data Bank. *The Eternimatrix is activated by pressing down the faceplate, causing it to retract and the core to emerge. *The Eternimatrix does not have a time-out function. Rather, the user reverts whenever he/she is defeated. *The Eternimatrix can work as a universal computer and instantly locate and give knowledge via a telepathic-like communication. Extensions *The Eternimatrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Eternimatrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Eternimatrix has a digital watch. *The Eternimatrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Eternimatrix has a GPS installed. *The Eternimatrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. *The Eternimatrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Eternimatrix has a distress signal function and homing device. *The Eternimatrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Eternimatrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. During this, the Eternimatrix cycles through all the unlocked DNA until finding a suitable alien for the user to survive as. Color Coding *The Eternimatrix can display eleven colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Green w/ Red Glow: Self-Destruct Mode **Grey: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under spell effect **White: Map Display Mode **Multicolored: Not working properly Display Modes *The Eternimatrix has many display modes, but its default is the holographic interface. Clothing *The Eternimatrix can alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms and can even create different types of clothing and accessories, commonly colored green, white and black (or any combination of the three colors), to accommodate the alien form's anatomy. **Certain aliens such as Heatblast and Ghostfreak do not have clothes as they either do not need it or it would restrict their abilities. Allocation *When the user is transformed, an Eternimatrix symbol appears on the chest. **The Eternimatrix is in the center of the chest area on every alien for easy access. This does not apply to certain aliens, such as Eye Guy, Spitter, and Diagonal, as it would restrict their abilities or it would not be practical for it to be on the chest. TBA.